one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ed Edd n Eddy vs The Cutie Mark Crusaders
Ed Edd n Eddy vs The Cutie Mark Crusaders is Pure King of Rage's 1st episode of one minute melee. Description Ed Edd n Eddy vs My Little Pony: Two famous trios from there respective shows duke it out. Intro ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL OF THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS 2 TEAMS NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! MELEE!!! MELEE One sunny afternoon in the cul-de-sac, the crusaders (in pony form) were walking and chatting, but they weren’t looking where they were going and ended up bumping into the Eds, causing them to drop the jawbreakers they were carrying. "Hey watch where you’re going, you stupid horses!" shouted eddy. "Oops sorry about that" said applebloom. "Whatever lets go." said eddy. Before the Eds can grab their jawbreakers, a wind blew past them causing their jawbreakers roll down the streets and into the sewers. "Our jawbreakers! *Grr* this is all you’re faults!" shouted eddy. "Calm down eddy, it was just an accident, they even apologize." said double d. "Are you kidding me? We bust our butts to get those jawbreakers and I’m not letting these twerps get away with this!" shouted eddy. "Hey! We said we were sorry!" shouted scootaloo. "Yeah we didn’t mean to drop your jawbreakers!" shouted sweetie belle. "Yeah right! Come on boys let’s send these little ponies back to candy land or whatever they came from." said eddy as he put his fists up. "Oh dear physical activity." said double d as he sweated nervously. "Come on girls let’s teach these boys a lesson! Crusader style!" shouted applebloom. "Yeah!" shouted scootaloo. "Fight!" shouted Ed. THREE'S A CROWD! Fight! The Eddy rushes towards scoot-aloo and starts throwing punches at her, but is having trouble landing a single punch because of her flying, double d is getting zapped by sweetie belle’s magic, and Ed and apple-bloom square off. Sweetie belle then shoot a wave of magic, that sent the Eds flying backwards to the ground. "You runts!" shouted eddy as he then pulls out the thingamajig and dispenses the bowling ball cannon. "Load me up Ed!" shouted eddy. "On it eddy!" said Ed. Eddy then fires 7 bowling balls at the crusaders, who barely dodges them, eddy then fires one more hitting scoot-aloo square in the face, giving her a black eye. "Ok that does it." said scoot-aloo as she flies towards eddy and bucks him right in the jaw, causing him to drop the cannon. Ed and double d tries to fight off apple-bloom and sweetie belle, but double d is having difficulty due to how weak he is his. Ed then grabs the thingamajig and dispenses the baking powder bomb and throws it to the ground, causing an explosion of baking powder to fill the air, which blinds the crusaders. When the dust settles, the Eds are nowhere to be found." Where did they go?" asked apple-bloom. Suddenly a squirt of orange water blast at their hooves, sticking them to the ground. "Hey we’re stuck!" shouted scoot-aloo. Eddy flies towards scoot-aloo on his jet pack and tackles her, and Ed and Double rides in on the garbage scooter and runs over both apple-bloom and sweetie belle. "This isn’t working, these guys are just to strong." said apple-bloom. "Not if I can help it!" shouted sweetie belle as she blast a beam of magic from her horn towards the wheels of the Eds vehicle, causing them to fly off and Ed and Double d to crash, and scoot-aloo flies onto eddy and grabs his jet pack, causing him to fall to the ground. "All right girls let’s go!" shouted apple-bloom as she and her friends proceeded to walk and stomp on the Eds with their hooves, flatting them into pancakes. The Ed stood up looking furious and Eddy shouts " Alright that’s it you’re dead!". The Eds puts on gas masks and Eddy pulls out a garage door opener, presses a button, and releases the El-mongo stink bomb. "What is that?" asked scoot-aloo. "Your doom!" shouted eddy as the stink bomb then explodes, releasing a stinky gas in the air. The crusaders then starts to feel nauseous and weak from the stench. "Ha! Now’s our chance!" Shouted Eddy as he puts hand into his mouth and whistles, giving Ed the signal and Ed grabs a house and drops it on the crusaders, crushing them to death. K.O! Aftermath This Melee's Winners are Ed Edd n Eddy! Alternate Ending After the stink bomb exploded and the crusaders went unconscious from the strench, The Eds were just about finish the crusaders off. "Ha! now's our chance!" shouted eddy as he was about give Ed the signal, but he stops for a second. Eddy looks at the crusaders for a Moment, Despite he was still mad at them for what causing them to lose their jawbreakers, Eddy starts to fell bad that he and his friends were about to kill three innocents ponies over jawbreakers, and he starts to think what would the others kids say or do when they found out about this. "Eddy are you okay?" asked double d showing concern over his friend. Eddy didn't say a thing as he walks over to the three sleeping ponies and picks one of them up, and then turns towards his friends and says. "Well don't just stand there! help me pick up these horses!" shouted Eddy. Ed and double d obey as they ran over to help eddy, and each Ed grabbed a horse (Well technically Ed grabbed both horses, since double d was to weak to carry one) and carried them away from the strench. 2 hours later, The crusaders woke up and found themselves in a unfamiliar room filled with comics, monster toys, and garbage. "Where are we?" asked sweetie belle. "Your in my room new friends!" shouted Ed. The Crusades turn around and see The Eds looking at them with guilty and corcern faces. "What's going on?" asked applebloom. "Look we... um... We're sorry we tried to kill you guys over jawbreakers and everything." apologized Eddy. "What eddy is trying to say is we're deeply sorry for all harm we caused you and hope that we all be friends and we put this whole incident behind us." explained double d. The Crusaders think for a minute and huddled up and talk about it. After 2 minutes of talking, The crusaders turns towards The Eds. "Apology accepted, and we're so sorry about your jawbreakers." said scootaloo as the other crusaders nod in agreement. "Ah don't worry about kid, let's just shake or something and get this over with." said Eddy. The Crusaders walk over to the Eds and gave each of them a kiss on their cheeks, causing the Eds to blushed madly and fall backwards. The days ends with The Eds and Crusaders sitting next each other watching a monster movie marathon together, now offically friends. The End. Category:Fights that last over a minute Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Cute vs Cool themed One Minute Melees Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:Ed Edd n Eddy vs My Little Pony Themed One Minute Melees Category:'Team vs Team' One Minute Melees Category:Boys vs Girls themed One Minute Melees Category:Cartoon Network vs Hasbro themed One Minute Melee's